We're In The TV ?
by MazeOfMyMind
Summary: What happens when two sisters watch Naurto Friday night? first fanfic enjoy. OCxShika


In to the T.V. we go: Chapter 1

Jita and Iris are sisters, Jita has dark brown hair and Iris has black hair. Can't forget Iris is 13 and Jita is 13 know on with the story.

It was the middle of the night Jita started to have a weird dream _**Dream Jita was in this strange place with Iris. **__**Jita**__**: "what? Why is it so bright?" **__**Iris**__**: "uh Jita I think were falling" **__**Jita, Iris**__**: "AH!" End**_ Jita woke up hearing thud and found out it was Iris Jita: "not again" Iris had fallen off her bed, Jita and Iris shared a room. Jita realized it was 5:30 but went back to sleep, she sometimes sleeps a few more minutes. Jita: "that's strange the alarm didn't go off I better wake up Iris don't want to be late for school she always takes to long to find what she wants to wear" Jita was trying to wake Iris up but, she's a heavy sleeper Jita: "Iris wake up its 5:31 get dressed " Iris: "5 more minutes" Jita: come on get up its Friday we get to stay up late and watch Naruto" Iris: "really wait I thought it was Thursday" Jita falls anime style Jita: "well its not so get dressed your going to be late for the bus again plus you need to eat breakfast this time" Iris: "ok…wait why am I on the floor ?"Jita had an anime sweat drop fastfarward so after Jita left for school hoping Iris wouldn't miss the bus again she was off.

Iris P.O.V. After Jita left for school Iris was sneaking trisuts and cheese Iris: "well I'm ready, now to run to the bus before it drives away which should be… now!" Iris just realized the bus was about to leave Iris: "Ah! Wait" the bus left Iris: "oh great know I'm going to late again" Iris started thinking for a minute Iris: "I'll call Jackie if she can give me a ride, hopefully Jita doesn't get her Iris senses. Jita P.O.V. Jita: "My Iris senses are tingling Iris missed the bus again" : "how do you now that" Jita: "Ahh! oh hi Katie" Katie: "sup so how do now that" Jita: "because my Iris senses were tingling" Katie: " cooliyo "**15 minutes** Jita and Katie get off the bus Katie: "I hate it when the bus gets to school late it makes it look like the students get up early for nothing" Jita: "yeah but, we're kind of used to it right" Katie: "yup" the bell started ringing and everybody went to their classes Jita: "hey at least we made before the bell rang" Katie: "yeah how lucky are we" 15minutes After the class give in their homework Jita stared out the window thinking about her dream Katie: "I hate homework don't you…Jita earth to Jita" Jita: "huh oh Katie sorry I was thinking" Katie: "about what" Jita: "a dream I had last night" Katie: "why don't you tell me about it" Jita: "ok"** –The Lunch Bell- **bring Teacher: "ok children time to go to lunch" Katie: "will you can tell me after lunch, come on" After lunch Katie: "ok why don't you tell me your dream now hopefully we don't get interrupted" Jita: "will it was weird me and my sister were in this bright place then Iris realized we were falling and I woke up to this thud" Katie: "I can guess who that was" Jita: "yup" Katie: "will its just a dream why are you thinking about it so much" Jita: "will because it felt real but, I guess your right it was just a dream" After school When school was over and Jita had just got dropped off. She started to walk home Jita: "why I am still thinking about that dream Katie said it was just a dream but" Jita walked into someone and fell Jita: "ouch... Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" Jita looked up and it was Iris Jita: "Iris?" Iris: "hi Jita" Jita: "why are you out here I thought you would be at home making popcorn so we could watch Naruto" Iris: "will it's not the same making the popcorn without you so I was going to pick you from the bus stop" Jita: "that's nice of you will I'm here so lets go" Iris: "yaya" Fast Forward Jita and Iris got home Jita went to change while Iris was making the popcorn Iris: "Jita hurry up it's almost time for Naruto" Jita: "ok ,gosh I can't even change in peace" Iris: "finally, what took you so long" Jita: "will I am sorry" Jita went to sit on the couch and grabbed the control from Iris's hand and changed the channel Iris: "hey!.. AHH IT'S NARUTO!" Jita: "oww do you have to scream in my ear" Iris: "yes" Jita: "you even scream when you see Shikamaru" After Naruto Iris: "they restarted the series but, I like the first episode too" Jita: "yeah" Jita got up in till the T.V. was showing this commercial T.V.: "do you want to go were there's anime all time then book yourself and a friend at anime world! call this number" Jita: "that's stupid there's no such thing as anime world" Iris: "lets call that number" and Iris grabbed the phone Jita: "you can't be serious that's a fake commercial it had a frog that talked and frogs can't talk" Iris: "how would you, shh it's ringing" Jita: "come on Iris hang up" Jita grabbed Iris's shoulder then the T.V. started to glow Jita and Iris closed their eyes. Will this is the end of chap.1 hope you enjoyed it please reveiw


End file.
